


a blow to the head

by fran_22



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy Jack, Hurt Mac, mentions of abuse, mummy matty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fran_22/pseuds/fran_22
Summary: mac gets a head injuery in an explostion and things begin to change in his mind





	1. little mac

**Author's Note:**

> this just floated in to my head so dont no how good it is sorry if its bad :(

the team had been out on a diffcult mission were an explostion had gone off and had sent mac flying ending up with him hitting his head and knocking him out for a bit. apart from been a bit groggy every one thought he was fine. once on the plane they started to notich changes in mac.

20 mins in to the jounrey mac began to feel an unconfitale feeling in his lower adoman for big mac it wounted of been a big deal he could of one ignored it till they got back to phonix or if it got to annying then hed use the on broad bathroom. but to his brain at the moment it was a desprit need. mac grabs the frount of his trouers to hold it all in like a child and looks around his eyes land on jack in his mind this man was his dad. he gets up and gose and tugs on jacks top.

"daddy need wee wee" wines mac 

jack just looks at him oddly so do the others. 

"daddy" wines mac still while doing some sort of potty dance 

jack for one second thought this was some kind of joke but when he saw the concern starting to spread on the others faces when mac continued to carry on and not give in to anysort of joke plus this wasent macs normal sort of prank. jack gets up and leads mac to the plane bathroom were he even has to help mac with his trouers and pants. this worrys jack somthing is wroung with mac. once back out and sitting with the others mac begins to complains hes broad and this results in him trying to sit on jacks lap and poking his face. what bozer and riley find helriouse. 

they had got incontact with matty and said they thought somthing was wroung and she said it could of been the head injourey and to ask how old he thought he was so they new what they were dealing with. 

"mac how old are you?" asked bozer 

"3" said mac holding up 3 fingers 

they all gasp 

"how the hell is this going to work is he still smart" said jack looking at mac who was now laying agiasnt his chest eyes closing 

"hopefully its just temparery and maybe do some test when we get back" said riley 

once landed jack ended up carrying mac to medical for them to run test on him. mac past all normal test for a 3 year old and was advanced for his age but when it came to stuff he did now he would just play with it or when shown a pic of murdoc he just went he looks like a badie. and he counted prounce long complicated words and it sounded so cute everyone just awwed at him. 

"so what do we do with him he cant go out in the filed" said bozer

"well get cadge in" said matty "and well just have to take care of blondie our selfs till his mind heels to been 24 again" 

"sounds good well have to get him some things to do im guessing hell want toys and books for his own age" said jack 

"ill go do that you get him home and ill get him some easier cloths for him to get on and off for when he wants to as he calls potty" says bozer 

"sounds good" 

once back at macs jack decides its time to atleast feed mac but mac was fussy he didnt want anything jack offered him and when bozer got back and cooked somthing big mac loved mac just pushed it on the floor saying it was yucky with out even tasting it. 

"what do you want" asked jack 

"peanut butter and jelly" said mac 

bozer looked shocked but made one anyways what mac happyily ate 

" so we got a fussy eater on our hands as well" said jack 

"yer ill soon bring him round" 

"good luck" 

bedtime was just as bad mac didnt want to sleep he wanted to watch more cartoon and then decied running around the house with jack chaseing him then hideing was fun it was 11 by the time jack and bozer got mac to bed and asleep after checking every were for monsters and leaving macs bed side light on to keep the scaery darkness away. 

"thank god hes now asleep hopefully hes not like this all the time i miss big mac already" said jack flopping down on to the sofa next to bozer 

bozer just hums in responce.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its not all what they think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hints of macs real child hood show. plus a twist

mac woke up at 2am to a horrible sensation his lower half felt wet and cold and he relsied hed wet the bed this made him brust into tears and he started to cry for his daddy. all the crying and shouting woke jack up who came running into the room to find mac out of bed looking at his wet bed trying to stop crying. when he heres jack come in he starts full on sobbing again. 

"me sorry daddy it was an accident i was asleep" sobs mac scared jack was going to shout at him or even worse hurt him. u see mac had never had the confert of a mother his mum had died 6 months after he was born due to been ill and was raised by his father till he left him one day with his grandad. 

"hey its ok" said jack " bozer i need you" he shouts what makes mac flinch 

bozer comes in "whats up jack" 

"macs had an accidnet what do i do hes wet the bed" 

"well he needs a bath and the bed needs to be cleaned and i remember mac said as a child he used to have night time problems as a young child so maybe we need to get him protection" 

"i dont think nappies are going to fit him boz" 

"you can get adult ones maybe once ive cleaned the bed ill go get him some. ill let you give him a bath as hes trust you and you and him are close" 

"yer but never been that close to you no wash him" said jack 

"well he would do the same for you" 

jack nodds he new it was ture he leads mac to the bathroom were he brings to run a bath for him while bozer strips and remakes the bed befor going to get some protection and a plastic sheet for macs bed.

bozer gose and gives jack the protection and clean pjs for mac while he puts the plastic sheet on macs bed. 

when mac sees the nappy he starts to freack out 

"im sorry daddy i wount do it again please dont make me wear one" said mac his body tremberling in macs mind he was remembering how his dad would make him were nappies for days on end even to nuersey in them or school just to embrass him even if he never wet them during the day he wasent allowed to take them off to go so he would have to hold it alday and ask his dads permision to go cose if he wet them during the day then mac would get hit.

"hey its ok its just to keep the bed dry its just till the morning then well take it off again" said jack gently he could see the fear in macs eyes he new mac hadent had a great past but mac had never told him the extend of it all he new was macs dad was a horrible man. 

mac nodds and lets jack put him in the pull up then his pjs then jack helps him back in to bed. jack could see that mac was hesatent about going back to sleep 

"how about we have a nice cuddle" said jack laying down next to mac

mac lays his head on jacks chest and jack wraps his arm round him and mac soons drifts back of to sleep and jack ends up falling asleep as well. 

mac ends up waking up the follwoing morning to find jack in his bed and somthing strange and wet between his legs. he lifts his pjs bottoms up and sees hes in a nappy is this some kind of joke he trys to remeber last night but he cant he cant remember much including the mission and coming home. 

jack begins to wake up and he sees mac looking at him 

"morning do you need a change" said jack actomatically seeing that mac was looking at his nappy 

"what the fuck jack" says mac not amsued 

jack just stiers at mac 

"how old are you" 

"24" said mac looking at jack like he had gone mad 

"and you can take your self to the bathroom" 

"jack have you lost your mind" 

"nope just checking" 

"im going for a shower and what ever you did to me last night dont do it again ok" said mac talking about the nappy but not saying it out loud 

when mac disapeares in to the bathroom jack grabs his phone and texts bozer 

'hes 24 hes big again he woke up and hes big hes not 3'


End file.
